Having Affair
by Edelweiss Lee
Summary: "There are only the two of us.While the door is still closed. Let's do it again." -Kim Taehyung/ Warning! kookv gs fic.
1. Kim Taehyung And Park Jimin

**HAVING AFFAIR**

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung, slight

KookJin, MinYoon and other cast.

 _ **Warning! This is mature content, gender swict for uke, and affair.**_

 _ **Please back, if you don't like straight fic.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Banyak orang yang men-salah artikan hubungan keduanya. Diantara Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung; dua orang rupawan dan menawan yang selalu terlihat bersama.

Menampik segala macam tuduhan yang dilayangkan atas hubungan mereka pun percuma, karena orang-orang bahkan telah lebih dulu memotong ucapan mereka dengan sebuah sanggaan; ' _mengapa mesti malu. Kenapa menutupi hubungan kalian sih? Kami juga enggak mempermasalahkan hubungan kalian. Toh kalian kelihatan cocok. Pasangan paling sensasional di sekolah_ '.

Pada akhirnya, baik Jimin atau pun Taehyung, keduanya diam saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah lagi men-klarifikasi hubungan mereka di depan orang-orang, toh orang-orang juga tidak mau mendengar sanggaan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin dan Taehyung. Keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil. Rumah keduanya tidak begitu dekat juga tidak begitu jauh. Rumah Taehyung terletak masuk lebih jauh dalam blok, sementara rumah Jimin ada di ujung blok. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum orang tua Taehyung bercerai dan mereka tinggal berjauhan.

Ibunya Taehyung yang mendapat hak asuh atas Taehyung pun membawanya pindah sesegera mungkin, pindah ketempat yang sangat jauh- menurut Jimin waktu itu. Namun, tinggal berjauhan bukan berarti pertemanan mereka merenggang. Justru keduanya semakin lengket. Berkirim pesan, telfon, berjanji bertemu setiap akhir pekan dan masuk sekolah yang sama. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Intensitas pertemuan keduanya juga semakin bertambah. Apalagi sejak Taehyung memilih tinggal di Apartemen, semenjak Ibunya menikah lagi.

Setelah sekian lama mengenal, tak ada yang berubah dari Jimin maupun Taehyung; baik itu soal perasaan maupun hubungan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta dan menjadi teman selamanya. Saat keduanya memutuskan hal itu, keduanya sama sekali tidak bermaksud melawan takdir, bisa saja keduanya jatuh cinta tiba-tiba bukan?

Menurut Jimin hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Mengapa? Tentu saja, karena saat ini Jimin terikat dengan seseorang. Menjalani _secret relationship_ yang hanya diketahui oleh Taehyung seorang.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Sesungguhnya baru-baru ini, Taehyung menemukan alasan mengapa dirinya tidak akan pernah jatuh pada sahabatnya sendiri. Bukan karena Taehyung sedang jatuh cinta. Namun, sekarang dia punya hubungan. Hubungan yang orang lain tidak ketahui, bahkan jika itu Jimin. Hubungan tersembunyi dimana hanya tuhan dan para malaikat yang tau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga. Dan Taehyung sangat membenci mata pelajaran yang satu ini. Nilainya selalu jelek, kecuali saat ujian tulis dan bukan praktik. Hanya saja karena olahraga adalah mata pelajaran wajib, mau tak mau Taehyung harus mengikuti mata pelajaran tersebut, supaya nilanya tetap maksimal.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan lari sebanyak tiga kali putaran untuk putri dan lima kali putaran untuk putra mengelilingi trek yang cukup lebar. Baru saja selesai satu putaran, Taehyung bahkan sudah merasa sakit pada bagian sisi kanan pinggangnya. Napasnya terengah, wajahnya pun memerah begitu pula laju larinya yang melambat. Perlahan tertinggal dibelakang rombongan.

Untungnya, Jung Yunho yang merupakan pembimbing untuk mata pelajaran olahraga, menyadari kondisi Taehyung yang telah diambang batas.

"Kim Taehyung jangan paksakan dirimu. Stamina mu keliatannya sudah pada batasnya. Kemari dan duduk."

Bukannya duduk, Taehyung malah melempar tatap pada Jung Yunho, dengan masih berlari-lari kecil. Wajahnya tampak makin kusut, napasnya semakin terengah. Dan mata yang seolah berkata dalam bisu; ' _tidak saem, aku tidak ingin nilai ku dikurangi_ '

Yunho Menghela napas.

"Nilai mu tidak akan dikurangi. Demi tuhan Kim Taehyung, lihat diri mu sendiri. Kemari sebelum kau-"

Sayangnya Kim Taehyung telah tumbang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh tidak sadarkan diri ditengah trek. Beberapa siswi yang melihatnya bahkan berteriak ' _TAEHYUNG-AH!_ '

"Inilah akibatnya kalau keras kepala."

Yunho menghela napas. Segera berlari menuju Taehyung, yang sekarang tubuhnya di kelilingi para siswa. Berbagai macam kalimat yang dicurahkan dengan nada khawatir terdengar cukup nyaring.

"Aduh Kim, kenapa kau paksakan diri mu sih."

"Taehyung-ah bangun dong."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Taehyung-ah. Aku takut soal kuis itu."

"HEY JIMIN CEPAT KEMARI PACAR MU PINGSAN!"

Bahkan sebelum Yunho bertindak, membopong Kim Taehyung. Park Jimin yang baru saja menghentikan lari, tergesa membopong Kim Taehyung. Kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Biar saya saja yang mengurus Taehyung _Saem_."

Yunho belum menjawab, tapi Park Jimin telah berlari menjauh. Menggendong tubuh kecil Kim Taehyung layaknya pengantin. Beberapa anak menyoraki Jimin yang keliahatan sangat khawatir. Sebelum Yunho berbalik dan memberi mereka tatapan untuk diam.

Mendadak Yunho khawatir, seingatnya Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin sedang pacaran- Yunho mendegar berita itu tanpa sengaja dari para siswa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa bukan, jika mereka pergi berdua ke ruang kesehatan? Tentu saja Park Jimin tidak akan melakukan apa-apa bukan pada Kim Taehyung yang tidak berdaya?

' _Astaga apa yang ku pikirkan?_ '

Yunho menggeleng. Mana berani Park Jimin melakukan hal begitu. Lagi pula di ruang kesehatan bukannya ada dokter? Mana mungkin Park jimin berani melakukan hal kurang ajar.

Menghela napas, Jung Yunho kembali fokus pada jam olahraganya.

.

.

.

Pingsan hampir setengah jam, mata Taehyung perlahan mengerjap, lalu matanya sedikit terbuka dengan kepala yang bergerak memindai. Kemudian setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa Jimin duduk di sampingnya.

"Ngapain kau disini?"

Bukannya berterima kasih karena Jimin menjaganya dan merelakan tidak mengikuti jam olahraga, Taehyung malah bertanya ketus.

"Ngapain? Kau bisa lihat sendiri'kan."

"Kau enggak ikut olahraga? Nilai mu bisa diku-"

"Masa bodo. Aku'kan khawatir pada mu."

"Sejak kapan kau khawatir."

"Sejak," Jimin menggertakkan giginya kesal, "kapan aku tidak pernah khawatir pada mu?" astaga mengapa Taehyung akhir-akhir bertingkah menyebalkan sih.

"Sudah pendek, pembual lagi. Urusi saja Min _Saem_ mu sana. Aku enggak butuh perhatian mu lagi."

Tentu itu tidak serius. Taehyung hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin Taehyung cemburu. Oke, memang awalnya cemburu. Tapi, cemburu sebagai teman. Bukan cemburu sebagai seorang gadis pada pria yang disukainya.

"Aku tau kau cuma bercanda Kim. Jangan kira aku akan tersulut, merajuk supaya kau jangan marah dan berakhir kau yang menguras uang jajan ku. Jangan berharap Kim."

Jimin berdecak. Merepotkan sekli punya teman seperti Kim Taehyung. Sedikit-sedikit marah, lantas beberapa menit kemudian merajuk supaya jimin mengemis maaf padanya, lalu minta ini dan itu sebagai jaminan maaf. Tentunya jika 'ini' dan 'itu' adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan, Jimin tidak merasa keberatan.

Tapi, jika 'ini' dan 'itu' nya adalah tas, baju, aksesoris milik _brand_ sekelas _gucci_ , Jimin akan sangat keberatan. Hell, brand itu bukannya benda yang bisa dibeli seenak jidat oleh bocah SMA kelas dua, kecuali jika bocah SMA itu adalah orang yang sangat berada. Walau, oke bukan bermaksud sombong, Jimin berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, bukan berarti Jimin bisa menghamburkan uang seperti Ha Jiwon _Saem_ yang merobek jawaban kuis matematikanya.

Terkadang, Jimin bingung mengapa Taehyung bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis pesolek yang sangat suka menghamburkan uang orang tuannya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau begini. Kau lebih cinta uang mu ketimbang sahabat mu? Ah atau karena Min _Saem_ yang menyuruh mu supaya jangan memanjakan ku? Wah benar-benar."

Wajah Taehyung merengut. Posisinya sekarang duduk, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih segar.

"Tidak aku bersumpah demi kakek buyut ku Kim. Oh, lupakan. Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? Lebih baik? Kau belum sarapan? Kenapa bisa pingsan begitu."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Gadis berambut coklat itu melirik Jimin sebentar, lalu menjawab serentetan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau sudah berjasa apa untuk kakek buyut mu sampai berani bersumpah atas namanya," Taehyung terkekeh dan Jimin menatapnya memicing, "aku sangat baik, jauh lebih baik, sudah sarapan, karena aku benci olahraga dan stamina ku yang berada dibawah garis manusia rata-rata. Puas?"

"Oke, oke. Lain kali jangan paksakan dirimu. Jangan buat orang lain kerepotan. Kasihan Yunho _Saem_ , bagaimana kalau dia kena tegur karena dianggap terlalu keras pada murid."

Taehyung hanya bergumam ' _Hm_ ' lalu menyisir, membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

Jimin mengehela napas, kembali bicara.

"Yunho _Saem_ tadi kemari. Lain kali, jangan paksakan diri mu katanya. Pihak sekolah tau soal staminasi mu yang dibawah rata-rata itu, jadi saat Yunho _Saem_ bilang berhenti, segera berhenti. **Nilai mu tidak akan dikurangi** , tenang saja."

Jimin menyeringai senang saat Taehyung memelototinya. Dari dulu, Taehyung sangat sensitif soal nilai. Ia akan jadi orang perfeksionis jika hal itu berhubungan dengan nilainya di sekolah. Katakanlah dia ambisius dalam hal ini, entah apa alasannya. Karena itulah dirinya selalu berada diposisi pertama ranking kelas dan berada diposisi kedua ranking paralel.

"Omong-omong dimana Dokter Lee? Aku enggak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Dia izin. Makannya aku yang menunggu mu." Jimin menjawab cepat. Taehyung menganggukkan kepala.

"Jim ayo pergi. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Jimin mengernyit.

"Hah? Serius? Kalau pingsan lagi bagai-"

"Tidak akan," Taehyung memotong cepat, bahkan sudah turun dari ranjang, "aku ada kuis hari ini, setelah jam olahraga selesai. Lagi pula masih belum terlambat. Aku juga harus ganti baju, kau juga'kan? Ayo cepat!"

"Wow Kim! Santai. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Aku enggak memaksakan diriku atau apa, aku jauh sangat amat lebih baik," namun tiba-tiba dahi Taehyung sedikit mengernyit, "Jim, kau menahan ku disini bukan karena khawatir'kan?" bibir Taehyung membentuk senyum main-main yang terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Jimin.

 _Ya tuhan bahkan aku masih dicurigai setelah semua yang kulakukan_. Terkadang Jimin bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa ia berteman begitu lama dengan Kim Taehyung tanpa merasa muak dengan sifat _negative thinking_ nya.

"Bilang saja kau enggak ingin belajar dan pakai alasan aku sakit supaya bisa bolos."

Taehyung berkata tanpa beban sedikit pun. Gadis itu bahkan menatapnya sambil bersidekap dada. Wajahnya tampak sangat segar sekarang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan indikasi orang yang baru saja bangun dari pingsan.

 _Tahan Jim, tahan, Kim Taehyung sedang memprovokasi mu, jangan sampai terpancing omongannya, ini pasti salah satu akal busuknya untuk menguras dompet mu_. Itu adalah suara hati Jimin.

"Diam artinya iya. Wah... Jim, akan kuadukan hal ini pada Min _Saem_."

Rubah. Dia adalah definisi rubah licik yang sesungguhnya. Jimin balas menatap Taehyung, matanya memicing. Begitu pula sepasang mata Taehyung yang memandangnya sinis. Bahkan tak ada yang berniat mengalah kali ini.

Hingga akhirnya Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Mana mau gadis ini mengalah? Yang ada mereka malah bolos kelas masing-masing lagi. Walaupun yang jam olahraga tadi tidak termasuk bolos, tapi tetap saja.

Pada akhirnya, Park Jimin lah yang mengalah. _Ending_ perdebatan tak penting mereka selalu sama.

"Oke... Apa mau mu?"

Kalimat ajaib dari Park Jimin yang menerbitkan kurva di masing-masing bibir Kim Taehyung.

"Aku sedang enggak _mood_ belanja apapun, jadi antar aku ke toko buku sore ini."

Ini lebih baik. Dalam hati Jimin begitu bersyukur, dompetnya selamat, tak perlu menguras banyak tenanga pula -dalam kasus belanja Taehyung, Jimin selalu membawa juga membayar barang-barang yang teman kecilnya beli-.

Ah... Iya. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak ke toko buku bersama.

"Oh iya Jim satu lagi," senyum diwajah Taehyung mendadak luntur, "awas saja kalau janjinya kau batalkan sepihak cuma karena harus mengantar Min _Saem_."

"Iya... Iya..."

Jimin menjawab seadanya. Sudahlah, cape berdebat dengan Kim Taehyung. Mana mau gadis itu mengalah. Jimin jadi khawatir apakah ada pria yang mau dengan gadis seperti Taehyung.

"Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kau keruang ganti sana. Jadwal mu selanjutnya matematika kan? Ha Jiwon _Saem_ itu sadis. Tidak pandang perempuan, laki-laki. Sudah sana cepat!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Menatap Jimin sekilas sebelum mulai melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan, tapi mendadak berhenti. Kembali memandang Jimin, yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Sebelum Taehyung bicara, Jimin lebih dulu berkata.

"Aku mau bolos saja. Lagi pula Choi Saem tak akan masuk. Jangan tanya aku tau darimana."

Taehyung mendengus, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang berucap-

"Dasar pendek."

Dengan nada kurang ajar.

"YAA! TINGGI KU ITU NORMAL TAU."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kim Seokjin Saem_ adalah salah satu guru yang paling difavoritakan oleh sebagian besar siswa. Walaupun mata pelajaran yang dia bimbing merupakan salah satu mata pelajaran paling membosankan, _filosofil negara_. Tapi itu tidak memberi dampak jelek apapun. Malah sebaliknya, akhir-akhir ini banyak siswa yang memutuskan tidak bolos mata pelajaran itu, demi melihat senyum Seokjin Saem yang katanya menawan.

Ah... Iya kelas _Home_ _e_ _conomic_ _s_ pun akhir-akhir ini jadi populer diantara siswa laki-laki, alasannya juga karena sekarang Seokjin _Saem_ lah yang membimbing kelas tersebut.

Meskipun status Kim Seokjin yang bukan lajang, wanita baik hati dan murah senyum itu masih di kejar-kejar banyak pria. Bahkan oleh pria yang lebih muda, seperti kumpulan remaja seusia Taehyung.

 _Ya..._ _Kim Seokjin_ _adalah reinkarnasi A_ _frodit_ _juga Athena, siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya._

Bahkan Taehyung pun iri padanya. Iri pada Kim Seokjin yang terlahir sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Iri pada Kim Seokjin yang mendapa pujian berkat prestasinya. Iri pada Kim Sekjin karena kecantikan, keanggunan dan kebijaksanaannya. Iri pada Kim Seokjin yang mendapat aliran kasih sayang sayang dari orang tua nya. _Bahkan s_ _e_ _telah orang tua mereka bercerai, Kim Seokjin masih mendapat semuanya dari orang tua mereka_.

Berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung yang selalu diabaikan eksistensinya. Dinomor duakan. Jarang diperhatikan dan jarang dituruti kemauannya, kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan uang.

Tak ada yang tau, hanya Jimin; bahwa Kim Seokjin dan Kim Taehyung adalah saudara kandung. Bahkan para guru juga dewan sekolah tak tau mengenai ikatan darah keduanya.

Lagi pula, apa untungnya jika satu sekolah tau bahwa Kim Taehyung adalah adik Kim Seokjin?

Bisa-bisa Taehyung dianggap memanfaatkan kepopuleran kakaknya itu.

Dan omong-omomg, ini adalah alasan mengapa Kim Taehyung tumbuh menjadi gadis ambius gila nilai. Semua itu semata dilakukan supaya orang tunya mengakuinya, kalau Kim Taehyung bisa melakukan yang serupa dengan kakaknya. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang yang kakaknya lakukan.

Taehyung tidak membenci Seokjin. Siapa yang bisa membenci manusia sebaik hati Kim Seokjin? Bahkan walau Seokjin telah merebut kasih sayang orang tua mereka, yang Seokjin lakukan tanpa sengaja. Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

Taehyung menghela napas, buat apa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Bodohnya.

Setelah jam terakhirnya selesai, Taehyung memutuskan segera pergi ke loker, mendapati tak ada satupun orang disana.

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit; _Park Pendek Jimin, jangan bilang kau lupa dan malah kencan dengan Min Saem_.

Benar saja, getaran ponsel dalam saku, menandakan ada orang yang menelpon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Pendek Jimin.

Setengah hati Taehyung menjawab panggilan teman kecilnya itu.

"Park kau pas-"

" _Maaf Tae, aku enggak bisa Tae. Pergilah sen-_ "

"Iya aku paham. Sudah sana kencan."

" _Kenapa kau ketus sekali sih? Salah sendiri kenapa enggak cari pacar_."

"Terserah aku pendek. Sudahlah Jim, sana kencan! Jangan sampai ada yang memergoki kalian sedang jalan berdua. Itu akan jadi skandal yang sangat sensasional."

" _Ck, aku tau. Sudah ya kututup."_

"Dari tadi kubilang sana, dasar pendek. Sudah pendek, lamban lagi."

Terdengar geraman kesal dari telpon.

" _Ya! Kau i-_ "

Taehyung mematikan telponnya begitu saja. Mendadak dia jadi kesal pada Park Pendek Jimin. Memutuskan cepat-cepat pulang ke Apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu lagi penghancur _mood_ nya.

Pemandangan itu.

Menurut orang-orang pemandangan itu kelihatan manis. Tapi, dimata Taehyung itu tak ubahnya pemandangan yang menyulut rasa kesal.

Taehyung berdecih. Ini masih area sekolah. Tentu jika kau ingin keluar dari sekolah ini, kau mesti melewati area parkiran. Dan area inilah yang Taehyung maksud.

Disana, dua orang yang sangat Taehyung kenal tengah berdiri berdampingan. Memperdebatkan sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook. Ralat, maksudnya Jeon Seokjin. bahkan Taehyung masih menyebut nama kakaknya dengan _marga_ yang sama dengan dirinya.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Mengapa mesti kesal mendapati Seokjin pulang dengan suaminya sendiri? Tingakah mu konyol sekali Kim Taehyung.

Ketika tiba-tiba mata tajam Jeon Jungkook memergoki Taehyung yang terpaku, sesegera mungkin Taehyung membuang muka. Berjalan tergesa, setengah berlari kearah gerbang.

Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Jeon Jungkook yang mengikuti setiap langkah Taehyung, dan Seokjin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa atensi suaminya tidak tertuju padanya. Melainkan pada adiknya, Kim Taehyung.

Tentu saja, mungkin posisi Seokjin yang membelakangi Taehyung menjadi alasan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari sikap aneh Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tidak mau berhenti menatap adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung lebih cinta Apartemennya dari pada rumah aslinya. Disini terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman. Dan terasa seperti rumah, walau tanpa perhatian orang tua.

Apartemennya termasuk kelas atas. Ditengah kawasan elit dan dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Orang tuanya tidak pernah tanggung jika masalah itu berhubungan dengan uang, mungkin karena mereka punya banyak.

Sementara perhatian? Taehyung jarang sekali mendapatkannya.

Tapi sekarang, setelah tiba di Apartemen yang kosong ini, apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? Tak jadwal bimbel. Semua buku sudah ia baca, bahkan ada yang dibaca lebih dari tiga kali. Main game juga percuma.

Sebernanya sejak kejadian Jimin yang membatalkan janjinya dan memergoki Seokjin dijemput suaminya, _mood_ Taehyung mendadak hancur. Semua yang Taehyung lakukan akan terasa sangat membosankan ketika dirinya sedang bad mood.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya kembali senang adalah dengan-

 _ **Pintu Apartemen Taehyung terbuka tiba-tiba. Hanya dua orang yang tau bagaimana caranya masuk ke Apartemen itu, satu diantara nya adalah Taehyung sendiri. Dan satu lagi tentu saja bukan ayah maupun ibu nya.**_

Jeon Jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang ke Apartemennya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu adalah alasan Taehyung mendapat kembali _mood_ nya.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hubungan yang Taehyung jalani. Hubungan tersembunyi dimana hanya tuhan dan para malaikat yang tau. Juga subjek hubungan itu sendiri.

Katakanlah apa yang Taehyung lakukan benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sangat tercela dan kotor. Sama seperti pelacur. Menjadi _simpanan_ suami kakaknya sendiri. _Hanya simpanan_. Dan bukan kekasih gelap.

Bahasa kasarnya, Taehyung adalah teman tidur Jeon Jungkook. Pelacur pribadi pria itu.

Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak mau peduli. Bahkan jika hubungan mereka ketahuan nantinya. Pokoknya Taehyung sama sekali tidak mau tau dan peduli konsekuensinya.

Bukankah beda. Nanti adalah nanti. Dan sekarang adalah sekarang. Sekarang adalah waktu menikmati hubungan gelapnya dengan Jeon Jungkook. _Pria itu selalu membuatnya meleleh hanya dengan tatapannya saja_.

Omong-omong soal hubungan gelap Taehyung dan Jungkook, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya soal _envy_. Juga bukan karena Taehyung membenci Seokjin.

Alasannya mau melakukan hal ini adalah **untuk memenuhi keinginan seksual Jungkook yang tidak terpenuhi**.

"Kenapa kau kemari. Pergi cepat. Urusi istri mu."

Bohong kalau Taehyung menginginkan pria itu pergi.

"Bukannya kau senang kalau aku kemari."

Jungkook tengah melepas jasnya. Merespon ucapan Taehyung tanpa memandangnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyum. Gadis itu lantas bangun dari duduk. Mengambil alih tangan Jungkook yang akan melepas dasinya.

"Pasti ada alasan lain kau datang kemari? Apa karena mendadak ayah membutuhkan Seokjin, saat kau sendiri butuh tempat untuk melampiaskan nafsu mu, hm?"

Jemari Taehyung menari di atas dada bidang pria itu. Menggodanya sebentar, lalu tanpa ragu membuka kancing teratas kemaja Jungkook. Disusul kancing yang kedua, gerakannya begitu sensual. Turun sejengkal demi sejengkal.

Jungkook memang tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Biarkan gadisnya ini bekerja sendiri. Lagi pula Taehyung profesional dalam hal memuaskannya. Tanpa perlu dibimbing, gadisnya itu tau apa yang harus dilakukan agar Jungkook merasa puas.

Taehyung perlahan mendorong Jungkook ke sofa. Kemudian, mendudukkan dirinya pada paha Jungkook. Perlahan kepalanya beralih, menuju telinga Jungkook. Menjilat telinga pria itu dan menggigitinya, lantas menjilatinya lagi.

Telinga adalah salah satu bagian paling sensitif. Bahkan untuk pria seperti Jungkook.

Ketika merasakan remasan pada pinggulnya, tubuh Taehyung sedikit tersentak. Aktivitasnya memakan telinga pria Jeon itu terhenti. Ditambah jemari milik Jungkook yang makin intens, menggelitik pinggangnya dan tangan lain tiba-tiba meremas pantatnya.

"A-ah..."

Bahkan Taehyung tidak kuasa menahan desahan saat diberi rangsangan begini.

"Jung.. Ah-hah.."

Lidah Jungkook bermain di dagunya, turun keleher; menggigiti leher itu, menjilatinya, menghisapnya hingga memerah. Kissmark.

"Je-ah... Janganm.. Ahk-huh.. Kissmark-ahn. "

Tubuh Taehyung melemas hanya karena sentuhan kecil itu. Dirinya semakin dibuat melayang ketika Jungkook meremas dadanya. Kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka seluruhnya. Sial, dia kalah dari Jungkook.

"Ada apa Kim? Menyerah hanya karena aku menggerayangi mu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Jungkook menyeringai. Pria itu meremas dada gadis dipangkuannya. Lalu menjilati leher hingga tulang selangka.

"Uhm... Hm-ah.."

Bersusah payah Taehyung menggerakan tangannya, gadis itu akhirnya dapat menarik kepala Jungkook. Mencium bibir kakak ipar nya sembari terengah.

Lidah Taehyung menerobos masuk dalam mulut Jungkook, tapi lidahnya tiba-tiba didorong. Lidah Jungkook mendadak menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Menjilati langit-langit, mengabsen gigi, membelit lidah Taehyung dan hisapan kuat bibir bawahnya. Ciuman yang amat basah dan penuh saliva.

"Uhk... Hm..."

Desahannya tertahan, Jungkook masih menciumnya kasar. Satu tangan Jungkook menahan tengkuknya. Sementara tangan yang lain meremas pantatnya.

Membayangkan yang melakukan ini adalah suami kakaknya, kakak iparnya sendiri, membuat Taehyung terbakar gairah.

Dan Kim Taehyung dibuat makin tidak berdaya dan melayang ketika Tangan Jungkook mulai masuk kedalam roknya.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloha~~ makasih yang sudah membaca. Salam kenal~~~


	2. Jeon Jungkook

**HAVING AFFAIR**

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung, slight

KookJin, MinYoon and other cast.

 _ **Warning! This is mature content, gender swict for uke, and affair.**_

 _ **Please back, if you don't like straight fic.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya. Lokasinya saat ini adalah area parkir luas yang terletak disalah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Tempat istrinya bekerja sebagai seorang guru _Filosofi_ _Negara_ dan baru-baru ini juga menjadi pembimbing untuk kelas _home_ _e_ _co_ _nomics_.

Jungkook memilih untuk tidak keluar dari mobil dan tidak menjadi sorotan siswa-siswa SMA kelebihan hormon. Jungkook itu objektif, dirinya tidak menolak jika disebut tampan, kan kenyataannya memang demikian. Bukan bermaksud narsis atau apa. Jungkook hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko dan jadi idola remaja dadakan jikalau penampakkan rupanya diarea sekolah yang masih ramai.

Netranya memindai dari ujung ke ujung area sekolah. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakkan adalah siswa-siswa dan beberapa staf maupun dewan guru. Dan salah satunya bukan Seokjin.

Sebenarnya, perihal jemput yang dilakukan ini, dia sama sekali belum memberitahu Seokjin. Niat Jungkook dari awal memang ingin memberi kejutan. Disusul kencan sambil berpegangan tangan, _dinner_ makan malam, lalu mengakhirinya dengan kegiatan panas diatas ranjang. Tidak, tidak. Jungkook bukannya mesum, oke wajar jika seorang pria punya pikiran kotor. Hanya saja, dirinya dan Seokjin sudah hampir sebulan mereka tidak bermesraan dan berhubungan sex. Wajarkan kalau Jungkook minta jatah sebagai suami? Lagi pula tidak setiap hari.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu. Namun sosok Seokjin sendiri belum juga tertangkap netranya. Intensitas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diarea sekolah mulai menurun. Lagipun, sepertinya kegiatan belajar telah usai tepat ketika Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dimana Seokjin? Apa dia sudah pulang? Seokjin juga tidak tahu kalau Jungkook menjemputnya khusus hari ini, ah tidak bukannya Seokjin tidak mengenali mobil yang biasa Jungkook gunakan. Tapi, tunggu untuk apa juga Seokjin mengecek parkiran yang terletak disisi kiri, kalau Seokjin saja tidak bawa mobil.

Jungkook menepuk jidat. _Bodohnya aku_. Merutuk dalam hati

Lantas Jungkook secepat mungkin mengambil ponsel dari saku, tapi belum sempat menyentuh ponselnya. Sosok Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah membuat Jungkook kontan melompat keluar dari mobil. Kemudian melambai ringan, untungnya area sekitar telah sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang. Kalau tidak, mungkin yang sekarang Jungkook lakukan sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi, dahi Jungkokk mengkerut begitu melihat wajah Seokjin. Terlihat begitu letih. Sontak perasaan khawatir memenuhi dadanya.

Disisi lain, Seokjin yang mendapati keberadaan Jungkook yang tengah melambai, juga merubah langkahnya menjadi lari. Tidak peduli dengan keselamatan tumitnya sendiri, Seokjin malah makin menambah laju larinya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk dibibirnya.

Seokjin bertanya-tanya, ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Jungkook menjemputnya? Suaminya itu pria yang jarang punya waktu luang. Bahkan sedekar untuk makan.

Begitu melihat Seokjin yang berlari kencang, sangat bersemangat. Perasaan khawatir Jungkook menghilang. Digantikan rasa senang. Apakah sesenang itu rasanya dijemput oleh Jungkook? Kalau iya, mungkin Jungkook akan membuat jadwal khusus cuma untuk menjemput Seokjin.

Saat wanita cantik itu berhenti berlari, berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook dia langsung berkata, "ada apa ini?" napasnya terengah.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Menjemput mu?"

Dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut dan tubuh membungkuk kedepan, tapi wajah menghadap Jungkook, Seokjin kembali berkata, "oh... Cuma jemput? Enggak ada yang lain?"

"Memangnya kau berharap apa? Kau tau aku tidak romantis'kan?"

Seokjin tertawa.

"Menjemput ku saat kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk makan adalah hal romantis."

Jungkook ikut tertawa. Tangannya lalu mendarat diatas kepala wanita didepannya. Menepuknya pelan.

"Kalau menurut mu ini romantis, akan ku jemput tiap hari. Bahkan akan ku antar juga kau berangkat kerja."

Seokjin merotasikan matanya. Menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Enggak sopan sekali dengan menepuk kepala orang yang lebih tua omong-omong," Seokjin berdecak pinggang, "enggak ah. Kalau kau jemput aku tiap hari, itu enggak akan jadi hal yang romantis lagi. Menurut ku hal yang umum itu enggak romantis."

Jungkook ikut merotasikan bola matanya.

"Aku itu suami mu. Kepala keluarga _Noona_. Mau kutepuk kepalanya mu juga tidak masalah, hanya karena kau lebih tua, eh? Bukannya yang biasa berkuasa untuk urusan ranjang itu aku? Memangnya _Noona_ bisa apa?"

Jungkook menyeringai. Seokjin kontan mengangkat sebelah alis, astaga Jeon ini makin kurang ajar saja.

Jungkook merendahkan wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka berdua berhadapan begitu dekat.

Dan jujur saja membuat Seokjin gugup, kaku.

"Oh... Hal umum itu seperti ciuman? Ciuman dalam segala hal? Kalau begitu aku akan buat jadwal untuk mencium mu. Supaya _Noona_ tetap menganggap ciuman itu sebagai hal yang tidak umum. Bagaimana?"

Suara Jungkook begitu lirih diakhir. Napasnya menyentuh bibir Seokjin. Dan entah mengapa membuat Seokjin merasa gatal pada bibirnya sendiri.

Saat itu juga, Seokjin memejamkan mata. Begitu merasakan napas Jungkook makin menerpa wajahnya, terutama bibirnya. Seokjin sudah siap apabila Jungkook menciumnya. Seokjin juga tidak peduli kalau ini masih tempat umum, lebih-lebih area sekolah. Karena ya Tuhan, Seokjin begitu merindukan pria Jeon ini; perhatiannya, kata-katanya, sentuhannya.

Sudah cukup lama Seokjin memejamkan mata, tapi rasa yang lembab dan basah belum juga menabrak bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Seokjin lalu membuka matanya. Merasa janggal dan berpikir kalau Jungkook yang menjemputnya itu cuma mimpi.

Namun ketika irisnya menemukan Jungkook yang tengah menatapnya dengan _gesture_ mengangkat alis, Seokjin merasa kekesalan memenuhi hatinya.

Serta merta telunjuk wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu teracung didepan pria Jeon. Disusul ucapan-ucapan dengan nada diliputi emosi.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK APA-APAAN ITU TADI! KAU MAU MEMPERMAINKAN KU?!"

Jungkook tertawa. "Tadi katanya kau menganggap hal umum itu tidak romantis?"

"YA TUHAN JEON, TAPI AKU ENGGAK BERKATA BAHWA CIUMAN ITU TERMASUK."

Seokjin mengatakannya sembari berteriak. Tak peduli lagi bahwa saat ini dirinya masih di Sekolah. Tak peduli juga bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi cukup vulgar.

"Kau menyebutkan hal umum _Noona_. Hal yang paling sering dilakukan. Ciuman? Oh... Bukannya itu juga sering kita lakukan."

"YA JEON ITU BEDA! BEDA PABO!"

"Sama saja Noona. Harusnya kau jangan pakai istilah hal umum. Sebutkan saja langsung. Kan tak akan terjadi kekeliruan."

"YA JEON KAU ITU-"

Waktu netranya menemukan eksistensi seorang gadis yang kelihatan kesal, suara teriakan Seokjin tidak lagi terdengar telinganya. Atensinya teralih pada si gadis. Bukan gadis yang asing buat Jungkook. Jungkook amat sangat mengenal siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu-

Lagi, tatapan gadis itu juga tengah mengarah padanya, dan hal tersebut membuat iris mereka bersirobok. Mendadak gadis itu memutus kontak mata lebih dulu. Dengan raut masih kesal, gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari cukup kencang.

Tapi Jungkook tidak, matanya masih mengikuti pergerakkan gadis itu hingga benar-benar keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Bahkan ketika matanya tidak bisa lagi melihat keberadaan sang gadis, matanya masih terpaku pada tempat terakhir gadis tersebut tak terlihat lagi. Dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya... Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook masih termangu. Sama sekali tidak mendengar Seokjin yang memanggil namanya. Bahkan jeritannya pun tidak terdengar.

Seokjin menghela napas. Mencoba memanggil nama suami tercintanya sekali lagi.

"YAK JEON!"

Kali ini teriakan Seokjin disertai pukulan keras pada lengannya.

"Eh... Maaf Noona."

Lucu sekali ketika melihat orang sedingin Jeon Jungkook bisa bersikap seperti sekarang.

"Oh Jungkook ada apa dengan mu? Ah, sudahlah. Omong-omong kenapa kau menjemput ku tiba-tiba? _Mr. Busy_?"

Seokjin memasang _gesture_ menjengkelkan -menggemaskan menurut Jungkook- andalannya.

Dan mau tak mau Jungkook dibuat kembali tertawa. Sejenak melupakan gadis yang berhasil membuat atensinya terpaku tadi. Kemudian berucap lembut.

"Ada banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan _Noona_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejutan dengan menjemput Seokjin mungkin berhasil. Tapi, tidak dengan rencananya yang lain; kencan sembari berpegangan tangan, _dinner_ berdua, dan kegiatan panas diatas ranjang. Intinya, hanya dua puluh lima persen dari rencana yang berhasil. Sisanya? _Failed_. Dan Jungkook jujur saja merasa kesal.

Oke mungkin ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Seokjin. Hanya saja kan-ya, sudahlah mungkin memang harus selalu begini akhirnya. Ditinggal sendiri dalam keadaan yang butuh belaian dan pelukan.

Namun Jungkook juga tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tua itu, ayah Seokjin. Mana ada yang mau masalah juga'kan? Lagi pula, apa salahnya kalau Seokjin sangat menjunjung tinggi perintah atau permintaan orang tua bukan?

Tapi, ya tapi pada akhirnya Jungkook lah yang jadi korbannya disini. Dirinya kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Seokjin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Mobil yang dikendarai Jungkook melaju pelan. Membawa mereka ke destinasi yang sudah Jungkook tentukan._

 _Kala itu mobil hanya diisi keheningan. Jungkook fokus menyetir tanpa bicara. Seokjin juga tidak berniat mengajak suaminya ngobrol, terlalu fokus pada pemandangan dibalik kaca mobil. Hingga getaran ponsel dalam saku memaksa wanita itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan monoton kota Seoul yang padat._

 _"Yeob_ _osey_ _o,_ _ayah_ _ada apa?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku sehat_ _ayah_ _._ _Ayah_ _sendiri bagaimana?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ne, aku sedang tidak sibuk sekarang. Hanya ya, sedang kencan."_

 _"..."_

 _"Eh, apa harus sekarang maksud ku, aku juga sedang keluar dengan-"_

 _"..."_

 _Jungkook tidak memperhatikan gelagat istrinya. Hanya sekedar melirik dari ujung mata sekilas. Benar saja, ist_ _ri_ _nya rupanya sedang memandang Jungkook juga. Rautnya kelihatan bersalah dan menyesal. Jungkook mengernyit heran, mulai muncul kecurigaan dalam dirinya. Firasat yang mengatakan quality time nya dengan Seokjin bakal gagal._

 _Dan dugaan Jungkook diperkuat dengan ucapan Seokjin selanjutnya._

 _"Ne... A_ _yah_ _. Jungkook pasti mau mengerti."_

 _Cih... Benar'kan._

 _Lantas ketika Seokjin menolehkan kepala Pada_ _dirinya_ _, memasang wajah menyesal dan sedih,_ _Jungkook_ _malah jadi ikut merasa bersalah._

 _Memang sih ekspresi Jungkook sudah lebih dulu kelihatan kesal bahkan sebelum Seokjin berkata apapun._ _Seolah Jungkook sudah tahu apa yang akan Seokjin katakan, memang benar'kan._ _Tapi, apa salah kalau Jungkook marah? Dia'kan suami Seokjin;_ _salah satu_ _prioritas utama wanita itu sekarang._

 _Jadi wajar'kan kalau Jungkook merajuk kesal?_

 _Namun lagi-lagi, entah dengan banyak alasan dan kata-kata indah yang maknanya_ _adalah_ _'permohonan', Jungkook berkata iya dan mengantar Seokjin ke ru_ _ma_ _h sang A_ _yah_ _pada akhirnya._

Seokjin tidak bisa pulang katanya. Kim Jongin perlu bantuan Seokjin untuk jadi _tutor_ pribadi anaknya, Kim Mingyu yang juga adalah adik Seokjin. Menurut pesan yang Jungkook baca, katanya Mingyu butuh dibimbing supaya nilai dan kinerja lapanganya lebih dari memuaskan. Butuh dilatih mental juga katanya. Supaya bisa menjadi pemimpin yang ideal untuk perusahaan besar Kim Jongin dimasa depan.

Jungkook menghela napas berat. Mau kemana dia sekarang? Ikut menginap dirumah mertuanya? Oh, tidak terimakasih. Percuma saja, dia juga tidak akan bisa bermesraan dengan istrinya disana. Secara mertua Jungkook orang yang begitu kolot dan _protective_. Oke, mungkin sifat _protective_ Ayah mertuanya merupakan suatu keuntungan buat Jungkook. Dengan begitu Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir soal Seokjin yang digoda banyak pria -kolega-kolega bisnis ayah mertuanya tentu kumpulan pria mata keranjang-.

Sialnya untuk Jungkook, sifat _protective_ itu juga berimbas padanya. Iya, ayah mertuanya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu bahkan melindungi putrinya dari sentuhan Jeon Jungkook, yang _notabene_ suami resmi anaknya sendiri. Bukankah itu menggelikan juga menjengkelkan. Bukannya wajar kalau seorang suami memberi kekang pelindungan berupa mengamit tangan istrinya maupun rangkulan pada pinggang sebagai bukti kepemilikan, supaya istrinya yang cantik tersebut tidak dilirik pria kurang ajar.

Hah... Ya sudahlah. Lupakan. Lagipula kejadian seperti ini -Seokjin meninggalkannya cuma untuk mengurus karir serta orang tuanya- sering terjadi. Jadi, ini adalah hal umum. Dan Jungkook akan memakluminya. Toh, Seokjin juga bukan pihak yang pantas disalahkan.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir, Jungkook juga meninggalkan Seokjin saat istrinya butuh sandaran. Dengan intensitas sering.

Intinya, mereka satu sama.

Oke, sekali lagi lupakan saja.

Lantas sekarang, Jungkook mau kemana? Mau apa dirinya. Pulang ke _mansion_ mereka -Jungkook dan Seokjin- dimana hanya ada kumpulan pelayan dan membuat _mood_ nya tambah berantakan. Besok sabtu, akhir pekan dan sebuah anugerah karena Jungkook akhirnya bisa mendapat _Weekend_. Tapi, sayang sekali waktunya tidak tepat. Karena Justru Seokjin tidak bisa menemani Jungkook menghabiskan libur dua harinya.

 _Dia memang Aphrodite dan Athena dalam satu tubuh. Indah, cantik, bijak dan anggun. Sayang sekali aku bukan prioritas utamanya._

Kim Seokjin. Nama itu terlintas sepintas, kemudian satu nama dengan marga yang sama muncul dikepalanya. Ah, iya si gadis Kim muda itu.

Kenapa Jungkook tidak ke tempat gadis maniak belajar itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah pria dingin. Objektif. Lidahnya tajam. Dan agak apatis dalam beberapa konteks. Hanya Seokjin sajalah yang pernah merasakan betapa hangat dan menyenangkannya pemuda itu. Orang tua Jungkook? Jangan tanya, memang karakternya yang begini berasal dari siapa?

Ah, iya Jungkook itu selektif. Tidak mudah tertarik. Bahkan jika itu tubuh lawan jenis. Bukan berarti Jungkook itu gay. Dia cuma tertarik pada para perawan saja. Karena dapat dipastikan mereka belum tersentuh dan tentunya sangat steril. Dia benci barang bekas. Menjijikkan.

Tentunya sebelum menikah dan pacaran dengan Seokjin, Jungkook punya banyak pengalaman seks. Dengan banyak gadis -Jungkook tidak pernah menghitung jumlahnya- berkualitas juga adalah kumpulan para perawan. Katakanlah biarpun dikenal dingin dan cerdas, dia tak ada bedanya dengan cowok bejat. Yang butuh hasrat seksualnya terpenuhi. Oh, tapi Jungkook menolak kalau disebut mata keranjang.

Tentu, saat berhubungan seks dulu, Jungkook sama sekali tidak memandang atau menilai wajah setiap gadis yang ditidurinya. Asal dia masih belum tersentuh dan seksi tentu saja, Jungkook tidak masalah. Toh, dirinya juga bukan menikmati wajahnya. Tapi hanya tubuhnya.

Oleh karena itu, saat Jeon Jungkook dihadapkan pada godaan semacam Kim Taehyung, seorang gadis super selektif seperti dirinya. Dan tentunya masih sama sekali belum tersentuh. Mengingat karakter gadis itu sendiri. Menggodanya dengan kerlingan serta jemari yang menari-nari di tubuh Jungkook. Menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri, dijadikan simpanan dan semacamnya. Jungkook sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Menepis fakta bahwa dia sudah menikah. Dan bermain dengan perempuan lain selain istrinya. Yang parahnya lagi adalah adik kandung Seokjin sendiri.

Tapi, waktu itu bolehkan Jungkook menyalahkan Seokjin? Yang selalu mengutamakan ayahnya? Tidak memenuhi kebutuhan seksual Jungkook?

Iya. Itu salah Seokjin. Meski Jungkook mencintai Seokjin, dirinya juga tidak bisa kalau Seokjin terus menerus bersikap begini.

Jungkook juga salah. Mengkhianati Seokjin. Bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Menjadi seorang _liar_. Bermain api sembarangan.

Tapi sayangnya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mau memadamkan api itu.

Terlalu rugi. Lalu, jika Jungkook membuang Kim Taehyung sebagai pemuasnya, apakah Seokjin akan memberi'kan lebih banyak perhatian? Kalau memang iya, Jungkook juga tidak berniat melepaskan Kim Taehyung.

Gadis cantik dan sesungguhnya jalang itu berhasil membuat Jungkook ketergantungan. Bukan cuma karena tubuhnya, tapi segala yang ada pada gadis itu membuat darahnya berdesir. Bukan cinta tentunya. Jungkook masih waras kalau dirinya hanya mencintai Seokjin saja.

Yang Jungkook rasakan pada Kim Taehyung adalah nafsu belaka. Tentu saja, boneka pemuas tidak butuh cinta. Hanya butuh sentuhan kasar semacam _rough sex_.

Apa Jungkook merasa bersalah? Sangat. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang telah kacanduan? Melakukan hal yang menjadi candunya terus menerus. Seperti yang Jungkook lakukan pada Taehyung.

Persetanan.

Semua ini juga berawal karena Seokjin'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen itu terletak di Distrik Gangnam. Salah satu Distrik terelit di Seoul. Tempat Kim Taehyung tinggal dan tempat yang biasa Jungkook habiskan ketika Seokjin pergi ke rumah orang tuanya.

Jungkook berdiri didepan pintu apartemen milik Kim Taehyung. Lalu menekan knop pintu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan _password_ serta sidik jari. Pria itu lalu masuk tanpa ragu. Tanpa berkata apa pun. Lagi pula, buat apa? Kim Taehyung juga pasti justru akan senang dengan kehadirannya. Mengapa begitu? Karena memang begitu.

Walau mungkin sekarang, gadis itu sedang dalam mode cemburu. Mengingat mata mereka yang bersirobok di parkiran beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan bagaimana gadis itu melihat interaksi Jungkook dan Seokjin. Ya, gadis itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Karena itulah Jungkook begitu familier. gadis yang sama sering menghangatkan ranjang Jeon Jungkook.

Begitu Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang tengah duduk di Sofa dengan raut dongkol dan masih mengenakan seragam, Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali.

Didepan Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi yang sama seperti yang biasa dirinya tunjukkan pada Seokjin. Itu khusus cuma untuk Seokjin.

Didepan Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook akan bersikap seperti bersikap pada kebanyakan orang. Dingin, datar, irit bicara dan kasar -dalam hubungan seksual-.

Mengapa Jungkook bersikap demikian? Jelas karena Jungkook tidak mencintai Taehyung. Hanya mencintai tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memandangnya memicing. Tangan bersidekap dengan posisi duduk angkuh. Wajahnya menyuarakan kekesalan luar biasa. Kemudian dengan kata-kata yang diliputi kekesalan pula, Taehyung berkata pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau kemari. Pergi cepat. Urusi istri mu."

Galak sekali gadis ini kalau sedang marah. Beda sekali kalau diranjang. Taehyung itu binal sekali.

"Bukannya kau senang kalau aku kemari."

Jungkook berujar sembari melepas jas.

Tanpa ada niatan mau menatap Taehyung yang telah mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

Gadis cantik itu berdiri, rambut coklatnya berkibas indah gemulai. Berjalan menuju Jungkook lalu menggantikan tangannya yang hendak melepas dasi.

"Pasti ada alasan lain kau datang kemari? Apa karena mendadak ayah membutuhkan Seokjin, saat kau sendiri butuh tempat untuk melampiaskan nafsu mu, hm?"

Diamnya Jungkook cukup menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Jemari Taehyung sendiri menari di atas dada bidang pria itu. Menggodanya sebentar, lalu tanpa ragu membuka kancing teratas kemeja Jungkook. Disusul kancing yang kedua, gerakannya begitu sensual. Turun sejengkal demi sejengkal. Sama seperti ketika gadis itu pertama kali menggodanya.

Jungkook memang tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Biarkan gadisnya ini bekerja sendiri. Lagi pula Taehyung profesional dalam hal memuaskannya. Tanpa perlu dibimbing, gadisnya itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar Jungkook merasa puas. Bahkan lebih baik dari Seokjin.

Lalu, ketika gadis itu mendorongnya ke Sofa dan duduk dipangkuan Jungkook, mendaratkan lumatan pada telinganya, memancing serigala yang awalnya kelaparan makin kepalaran, Jungkook memutuskan membalas sentuhan Taehyung.

Tangannya gemas meremat pinggul Taehyung.

Membuat gadis dalam pangkuannya tersentak. Aktivitas memakan telinga yang gadis itu lakukan pun terhenti. Jungkook terkekeh pelan, kepala gadis Kim itu jatuh ke bahunya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan naik menuju pinganggang, jemarinya berputar disana. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan Jungkook turun kebawah, meremas gemas pantat Taehyung. Menyebabkan gadis dalam pangkuannya mendesah.

"A-ah..."

"Jung.. Ah-hah.."

Ya, hanya seginilah daya tahan Kim Taehyung. Tubuh gadis ini begitu sensitif. Hal inilah yang membuat Jungkook makin kecanduan.

Lidah Jungkook terjulur keluar. Menyerang leher; menggigit, menjilat secara vertikal, berhenti disatu titik bekas gigitan, kemudian kembali menggigitnya sampai memerah, membentuk _kissmark_.

"Je-ah... Janganm.. Ahk-huh.. Kissmark-ahn. "

Gadis itu seolah menyuarakan protes dalam desahannya. Menyuruhkan berhenti memberikan _kissmark,_ tapi sesungguhnya gadis itu tidak ingin Jungkook berhenti.

Tangan kanan Jungkook membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Taehyung, Taehyung sendiri tampak tidak menyadarinya, sibuk mendesah panas. Saat kancing-kancing kemeja telah terbuka sepenuhnya, tangan Jungkook meremas dada Taehyung. Dapat Jungkook rasakan Taehyung tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring.

"Ada apa Kim? Menyerah hanya karena aku menggerayangi mu?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Menahan desahan. Membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan dimata Jungkook.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan dada Taehyung; meremasnya kasar. Kemudian kembali menjilat leher dan menyeret lidahnya ke tulang selangka gadis itu.

"Uhm... Hm-ah.."

Gagal menahan desahan, eh?

Jungkook merasa sepasang tangan gemetaran menarik kepalanya. Disusul sebuah bibir yang menciumnya. Dalam hati Jungkook begitu puas melihat ekspresi Taehyung. _Begitu putus asa, wajah memerah sampai napas terengah._

Ciumannya juga menurut Jungkook masih amatir, dibandingkan Seokjin. Gerakkan lidahnya kaku dan kacau dalam mulut Jungkook. Meskipun gadis itu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan Jungkook, tapi tidak dengan ciumannya. Ciuman Taehyung memang kurang memuaskan, disisi lain mengundang gairah. Dan Jungkook makin terpancing untuk segera membuat gadis itu mengangkang lebar-lebar.

Kontan saja, Jungkook mendorong lidah gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Balas menginvasi mulut Taehyung. Menjilati langit-langit serta gigi-gigi nya yang terkecap manis, mebelit lidahnya yang hangat, menghisap bibir lembut berperisa _strawberry_ tersebut. Terobsesi membuat bibir adik iparnya bengkak.

Satu tangan Jungkook menahan tengkuk Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya, sementara tangan yang lain meremas lagi pantat gadisnya.

Taehyung sudah tidak berdaya. Dia mulai menjadi pihak penerima. Tidak mampu lagi membalas sentuhan Jeon Jungkook. Apalagi saat jemari pria itu mulai mengelus pahanya. Masuk ke dalam roknya.

Jemari Jungkook menyusup masuk ke dalam celah celana dalam Taehyung, mengelus daerah genitalnya. Membuat Taehyung bergetar. Desahan makin terdengar nyaring begitu jari-jari panjang Jungkook masuk kedalam celah diantara genitalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangun ketika mendengar jam _digital_ disamping ranjang berbunyi. Menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Gadis itu meringis pelan begitu nyeri melanda bagian bawah tubuhnya. Belum lagi seluruh badannya seakan remuk. Keadaan ini terjadi tentu saja karena seks semalam.

Bukan seks kasar. Melainkan seks vanilla yang manis. Dan Jungkook memperlakukannya cukup lembut dibandingkan biasanya semalam. Kalau boleh jujur, Taehyung agaknya senang. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu bersikap lembut padanya saat berhubungan. Mereka biasanya lebih banyak melewati seks panas yang kasar, yang sangat Taehyung sukai.

Omong-omong, dimana si Jeon? Apa sudah pergi? Padahal'kan ini _weekend_. Memang sih terkadang Jungkook tetap pergi ke kantor meski itu hari libur, lagi pula buat apa juga Jungkook tinggal. _Toh_ hasratnya juga telah terpenuhi.

Setitik rasa sesak muncul dalam dada. Akhir dari seks yang mereka lakukan selalu begini; Jungkook meninggalkannya tanpa mengirim pesan. Dan saat Jungkook membutuhkan tubuhnya, pria itu juga tidak memberitahu nya lebih dulu. Sama seperti seorang pelacur yang ditinggal pergi pelanggannya setelah pelanggannya merasa puas.

Ah, iya Taehyung ingat. Titelnya kan memang pelacur. Dia itukan cuma pelacur pribadi pria Jeon itu.

Intinya sih-

Datang disaat butuh, pergi setelah puas.

Apa begitu murahnya Taehyung di mata Jeon Jungkook?

Kemarahan juga sesal mendadak memenuhi hati Taehyung. Mengapa dirinya harus jatuh pada manusia seperti Jeon Jungkook? Pada suaminya kakaknya sendiri pula? Kenapa juga rasanya sulit sekali menepis perasaannya? Dan mengapa Taehyung menawarkan diri untuk ditiduri malam itu?

Lantas sekarang, Taehyung mesti bagaimana?

Saat kepalanya berkecamuk dengan isi pikiran, rupanya sosok yang menjadi topik utama dalam pikiran membuka knop pintu kamar. Menyebabkan Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu.

Untuk mendapati pria Jeon itu membawa sebuah mangkuk dan segelas air.

Untuk sesaat Taehyung terdiam. Bukan karena visual rupawan kakak iparnya, oke mungkin seperempat. Melainkan karena Jungkook ternyata masih di Apartemennya. Astaga? Sungguh? Jeon Jungkook masih di Apartemennya? Berarti semalam Jungkook tidur dengannya juga? Maksud Taehyung tidur yang sebenarnya. Biasanya Jungkook tidak tinggal lebih lama dari sepuluh menit, lantas pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Bolehkan Taehyung merasa senang? Sangat senang malah. Perasaannya berbunga.

Setelah seks vanilla semalam, sekarang Jungkook membuat Taehyung malu sendiri karena perhatian yang pria itu berikan.

Meski perhatian skala kecil sih.

Astaga sumpah, persaan sesal juga kemarahan itu menguap hanya karena hal kecil yang Jungkook lakukan. Mudah sekali rasanya Kim Taehyung memaafkan Jeon Jungkook. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama nya pria Jeon itu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Oke, mungkin beberapa kali pernah sih, tapi Taehyung tidak yakin.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu? Masih sakit sekali?"

Oh, _god_.

Demi Park Jimin yang pendek dan pacarnya guru seni musik yang galak Min Yoongi, Taehyung merasakan kembang api yang meletup-meletup dalam hati.

Ini nyata bukan? Jungkook tidak pernah menanyakan kondisi tubuhnya selama ini. Bahkan jika Jungkook bermain kasar, hingga menerapkan konsep bdsm dalam seks mereka. Sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak pernah menanyakan kondisinya.

Dan tiba-tiba sekarang, ada apa dengan Jungkook?

"Makanlah."

Jungkook menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tergagap. Tak lama berselang, mengangguk kaku. Sejujurnya Taehyung masih belum sangat tidak terbiasa, hal yang Jungkook lakukan sangat tiba-tiba. Dan menurut Taehyung, _itu manis_.

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, namun malah ringisanlah yang keluar.

Ya, tuhan apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya? Kenapa terasa sakit sekali? Padahal kemarin tangannya baik-baik saja.

Disisi lain, Jungkook yang melihatnya menghela napas. Apa Taehyung selalu begini setelah seks yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa gadis ini tidak pernah bilang.

"Biar ku suapi."

Jungkook berucap lembut. Tidak terdengar dingin.

Taehyung terpaku sesaat. Lalu mengangguk lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu melihat Jungkook menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur padanya. Tanpa kaku menerima suapan demi suapan yang Jungkook berikan padanya.

Jungkook agaknya merasa bersalah. Sebab, Taehyung yang kesakitan begini adalah karena ulahnya. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya ulah Jungkook. Karena Taehyung lah yang menggodanya duluan.

Sebenarnya, tanpa Taehyung menggodanya pun, semua akan berakhir dengan seks. Karena itulah tujuan Jungkook dari awal sejak memutuskan datang ke Apartemen Taehyung.

Walaupun dari awal Jungkook berkomitmen untuk memperlakukan Taehyung layaknya boneka, tanpa diberi perhatian. Tapi, saat menyadari Taehyung juga manusia dan seorang gadis pula, bagaimana mungkin Jungkook setega itu memperlakukan Taehyung begitu buruk lebih lama lagi. Ini saatnya revolusi hubungan, kearah yang jauh lebih manusiawi. Lagi pula, semua tidak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang kita rencanakan.

Bahkan untuk orang secerdas Jungkook.

Jadi, saat Jungkook mengucapkan kata yang sukses membuat Taehyung tersedak selagi makan. Jungkook sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik.

"Mau jalan dengan ku setelah kau mendingan? Aku juga tidak masalah kalau harus menggendong mu sepanjang jalan. Lagipula kau tak bisa jalan karena aku juga."

Anggaplah yang Jungkook katakan dan akan dirinya lakukan adalah sebuah maaf. Walau tidak setimpal dengan sakit yang Taehyung rasakan. Tapi, setidaknya ajakkan Jungkook dapat membuat gadis itu senang.

Dan lagi, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika Jungkook bakal bersikap lebih lembut dan hangat pada Taehyung. Jungkook juga tidak berniat jatuh cinta pada adik iparnya sendiri. Benarkan?

Sampai akhir, hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah. Begitulah menurut Jungkook setidaknya. _Untuk sekarang_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Makasih udah baca dan review ~~


End file.
